


Animals

by imincharge



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Modern AU, Wedding Night, wedding crasher
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imincharge/pseuds/imincharge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down. I need your loving, loving. I need it now."</p><p>Clarke Griffin está dirigindo o conversível vermelho de seu pai e está atrasada. Quem é que casa no meio da manhã? Você precisa estar desesperado. Ou querendo construir uma vida nova. Ou tentando viver uma vida tão falsa quanto aquelas palmeiras de Polis. Mas nada disso importa agora, porque Clarke está determinada a conseguir o que quer. </p><p>ou</p><p>Clarke Griffin invade um casamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Won't you come (and put it down on me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, eu outra vez. Decidi postar Animals como um pré-season 3. Até quinta vou postar todos os capítulos. 
> 
> Essa fic é baseada na música Sugar, do Maroon 5. E você vai notar trechos de letras, são todas do Maroon 5 do álbum V (o álbum é quase a história dessa fic). Você não precisa ouvir as músicas ou conhecer as letras, porque eu encaixei aqui mais como uma descrição do sentimento das personagens. Mas eu indicaria colocar Sugar pra tocar se você puder :)
> 
> (ah! e eu deixei todas em inglês, acho que a maioria dos leitores aqui no AO3 estão acostumados, né?)

Está amanhecendo. A luz do sol ainda está fraca demais para óculos escuros, mas Clarke usa mesmo assim. Está usando a noite inteira. Continuou usando mesmo quando o atendente na loja do posto olhou como se ela fosse uma completa maluca por andar assim de madrugada. Usou mesmo que dirigir de óculos escuros à noite fosse um risco.

Talvez parte dela deseje que algo aconteça.

Mas então a manhã vem e ela continua no volante do conversível antigo de seu pai.

Ela chega até Polis, afinal. As ruas são enfeitadas por palmeiras e prédios brancos. Polis é uma cidade sem trânsito, na costa, perfeita para turistas cheios de dinheiro. O tipo de lugar onde a CEO de uma grande corporação tiraria férias. O tipo de lugar onde alguém com muito dinheiro faria um casamento. O tipo de lugar onde alguém sem passado vai construir uma nova vida.

Ou viver uma tão falsa quanto as palmeiras transplantadas.

Tudo bem, talvez palmeiras transplantadas não sejam tão falsas assim, mas a paisagem era.

Um paraíso fabricado.

 

_I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down_   
_I need your loving, loving_   
_I need it now_

Clarke para no sinal vermelho e enfia a mão na bolsa que está no banco ao lado, tateando até que finalmente seus dedos encontram o pedaço de papel amassado. Em uma letra rabiscada de qualquer jeito está o endereço. Ela toma um susto com o berro repentino de uma sirene às suas costas. O sinal já está verde, é um carro de polícia apressando-a.

\- Vai tomar no cu. - Clarke murmura em resposta, mas volta a dirigir de qualquer forma.

Mesmo sem nunca ter estado em Polis ela encontra facilmente o endereço. É a única rua da cidade onde existe, de fato, um trânsito. Pela primeira vez Clarke abaixa os óculos, só um pouco, para poder espiar por cima a confusão a sua frente.

Há apenas movimento de carros de serviço indo e vindo. Caminhões com caixas de garrafas sendo descarregadas. Flores sendo levadas pela calçada. Grupos de pessoas com roupas simples e caras de sono. O desafio era saber como ela poderia entrar.

 

_Ooh baby, cause I really don't care where you are_   
_I just wanna be there where you are_

 

Quem é que casa no meio da manhã?

Você precisa estar desesperado.

Bem, Clarke está. E ela não faz ideia do que vai fazer. Então antes que comece a ficar muito racional encontra uma vaga e pula para fora do carro com sua bolsa e jaqueta.

Ela segue o fluxo até a entrada dos fundos. Uma mulher com prancheta está parada na porta.

\- Você está com a banda? - ela pergunta olhando Clarke de cima a baixo.

Clarke sorri, ajeitando o cabelo e deixando o decote exposto.

\- O que você acha? - Clarke olha para a mulher através dos óculos. Vê o modo como seus dedos agarram mais firme a prancheta. Como ela desvia os olhos para o próximo grupo se aproximando.  
\- Procure Indra, vocês ficam nos fundos.

Clarke não precisa de nenhum incentivo maior para entrar. Agora, o que ela definitivamente não vai fazer é procurar Indra. Clarke não gosta de manhãs e não pretende começar aquela sendo chutada para fora dali. Tudo o que ela precisa é se infiltrar. O que não é difícil quando você levanta olhares quando passa. Não, sério. As pessoas querem te conhecer. Elas querem ser suas amigas. E tudo o que você precisa fazer é se aproximar delas e sorrir. Pronto, ninguém imaginaria que você não deveria estar ali.

O que Clarke não está preparada (quer dizer, além de _tudo_ ) é para o que o dinheiro pode comprar. Assim que ela atravessa os corredores apertados dos bastidores e chega ao salão principal, ainda vazio, ela fica congela. Dessa vez ela tira os óculos escuros. Todo. Ela literalmente arranca a armação do rosto para poder olhar em volta com clareza. E é uma porra mais surreal do que um casamento de Harry Potter, onde eles usam magia verdadeira.

O teto é alto demais, escuro demais, parece não ter fim. Da escuridão descem pequenas luzes que dão a impressão que está chovendo estrelas em um tom azulado. É como se eles tivessem comprado um pedaço do universo pelo mero propósito de enfeitar a festa. Já o chão inteiro é branco cintilante. Todas as mesas são brancas, com toalhas brancas e cadeiras brancas. Até os postes são brancos. Andar no salão é como se você estivesse andando em montanhas de neve no centro do universo. É o ponto em que o céu e a terra se encontram. E essa é só a área das mesas do convidado.

Clarke estava esperando um casamento clichê de beira de praia onde os convidados engolem sanduíches natural cheios de areia, não algo que parecia uma cerimônia no Olimpo.

 

_When I'm without you_   
_I'm something weak_   
_You got me begging, begging_

 

De repente, de uma vez só, ela foi tomada pela consciência do que estava fazendo. Uma sensação de inapropriação a devorou. Ela não deveria ter o direito de se meter na vida de ninguém. Aquelas estrelas não eram para ela. Deveriam ser, ela queria que fossem, mas não eram. Ela não deveria estar ali.

Mas ela está.

E não está planejando ir a lugar nenhum.

 

_My broken pieces_   
_You pick'em up_   
_Don't leave me hanging, hanging_

 

Algumas horas antes ela ainda tinha planos. Estava chegando em casa depois de um dia de trabalho. Foi a vida que ela escolheu: um apartamento próprio que dividia com as amigas na cidade grande. Um trabalho que ela, de fato, gostava. Um horário que permitia que ela voltasse para casa de bicicleta no fim da tarde e passasse o resto do dia pintando, deitada no sofá ou viajando até uma cidade desconhecida a 630 quilômetros de distância.

Um horário que permitia que ela chegasse na hora errada.

\- ...desculpa, Lexa. - ela ouviu Octavia falar no telefone da sala quando entrou no apartamento. Parou no mesmo lugar ao ouvir aquele nome. Raven que nesse momento entrava na sala vindo da cozinha também parou ao ver Clarke na porta e isso alertou Octavia. - Oh, a gente se fala melhor depois. Beijo.

Octavia desligou o telefone, mas era tarde demais.

 

_Doesn't really matter what you do_   
_I'll be back for you_

\- Lexa? - Clarke perguntou olhando as amigas como se não as conhecesse.  
\- É, ela meio que tem falado com a gente. - Raven disse, dando de ombros e continuando seu caminho até o sofá.  
\- Por que vocês não falaram?  
\- Por causa disso. - Octavia apontou para o estado de Clarke.  
\- O que ela queria? - Clarke ignorou.  
\- Nada demais, só colocar a conversa em dia.

Clarke quis acreditar na resposta. Ela até respondeu apenas " _ah_ " e foi tomar o banho para limpar o suor do corpo. Foi ali, relaxada pela ducha quente, que os pequenos detalhes dos últimos meses se encaixaram. As ligações desligadas às pressas. A apreensão quando Clarke pedia o celular emprestado para ver algo. E, mais recentemente, a cara de Octavia quando Clarke decidiu pegar também a correspondência dela. No momento foram acontecimentos isolados espalhados através do tempo. Agora, eles ressurgiam conectados como se fosse óbvio. Era a pulga atrás da orelha que Clarke tentou ignorar.

Ela realmente tentou.

 

_Looking at the same sky that we used to live under_   
_Are you thinking about the love that I took from us?_

 

\- O que ela queria? - Clarke perguntou assim que saiu do banho, ainda de toalha.  
\- Quê? - Octavia perguntou confusa. Ela e Raven já haviam se distraído completamente vendo a série que passava na televisão.  
\- Lexa. O que Lexa queria?

Octavia e Raven trocaram um olhar. Elas eram amigas tempo o bastante para saber o que seria menos pior no momento. A verdade.

\- Ela está casando. - foi Raven quem falou. - Ela convidou a gente.  
\- Quê? Com quem?  
\- A Rainha do Gelo. Nia Azgeda.  
\- Você está brincando.  
\- Eu te disse que ela não sabia. - Octavia falou para Raven, e então virou para Clarke. - Faz tempo que elas estão saindo. Ela está, literalmente, em todos os sites de notícia.  
\- Eu bloqueei os termos no computador da Clarke. - Raven murmurou de volta.  
\- Não pode ser verdade. Ela odeia a Nia.

Raven deu de ombros.

\- Às vezes o amor vem do lugar mais inesperado.  
\- Eu conheço a Lexa, ela não-  
\- Ela está, Clarke. E se você quer saber, vai ser amanhã. O casamento está marcado há meses.  
\- Tem algo errado. - Clarke comentou incomodada com a situação. Nia Azgeda era a principal herdeira de um conglomerado canadense que sempre atrapalhou os planos da empresa em que Lexa era CEO. Mais do que isso, as duas se conheciam pessoalmente e dos encontros não saía nada a não ser ódio e, inevitavelmente, sangue. Lexa não era o tipo de pessoa que falava muito, mas se tinha algo que podia fazer ela falar, era Nia Azgeda e seu "reinado", feito às custas da cabeça dos outros. E do meio ambiente. E da economia local.

Clarke não podia imaginar um mundo onde Lexa Woodson casaria com Nia Azgeda.

\- Você sabe o que tem errado, Clarke. - Raven comentou. - É que você não esperou que ela fosse superar e ir em frente. Você esperou que ela fosse passar a vida inteira correndo para a sua porta.  
\- E você passou esse tempo inteiro em negação, - Octavia completou. - Agora que você realmente percebeu que perdeu ela, você quer que não seja verdade. Má notícia: é tarde demais.

 

_When you close your eyes_   
_Do you see me love?_

Clarke deu um passo para trás ao ouvir as amigas.

\- Vocês estão do lado dela?  
\- Não tem nada de lados aqui, Clarke. - Raven rolou os olhos. - E se tivesse, nós escolhemos o seu. Esse seria o casamento das nossas vidas e nós não vamos por causa de você.  
\- Onde ela vai se casar?  
\- Nem tenta, nós já conversamos sobre isso e decidimos que é melhor você não saber, Clarke. Nós achamos que você precisa ir em frente também.  
\- Não... – Clarke respondeu. – _Não_.

Clarke teria saído direto se não tivesse apenas enrolada em uma toalha. Ela precisava sair. Ela conhecia as amigas o bastante para saber que elas já estavam com a cabeça decidida. Não importa como ela enxergasse isso, Clarke se sentia traída dentro da própria casa. Talvez esse fosse seu karma, confiar demais nas pessoas. Ela precisava sair. E quando finalmente fez foi com a chave do conversível de seu pai na mão.

 

_When you know, you know, you know_   
_You know that I'm coming back for you_

 

\- Hey, Bell. - Clarke disse para o celular no viva voz. Estava dirigindo pela cidade sem ter certeza exatamente de onde ir.  
\- Você sabe que eu estou trabalhando, certo? - ele falou ao atender.  
\- Lexa está se casando.

Silêncio do outro lado da linha, apenas o ruído do shopping onde ele trabalha como segurança, que aos poucos foi diminuindo até não haver mais barulho nenhum.

\- Eu sei. - foi o que ele respondeu. - Como você está?  
\- Ela não pode, Bell. Ela não pode fazer isso.  
\- Ela já está fazendo. - ele disse, e o coração de Clarke apertou ao sentir que mais um amigo estava virando as costas. Será que ela estaria tão errada assim? Mas Bellamy continuou a falar. - Amanhã. Em uma cidade chamada Polis. Às 10 da manhã. Tondc Palm Resort...

Enquanto ele dizia o endereço completo ela anotava em uma nota fiscal perdida em sua bolsa.

\- Obrigada. - ela falou ao final.  
\- Eu posso ir com você. - ele sugeriu, um tom de expectativa em sua voz.  
\- Não, você tem trabalho. Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha.  
\- Tudo bem... - ele respondeu incerto. - Qualquer coisa me liga, princesa. Eu voo até lá se for preciso.  
\- Eu espero que não seja, Bell. - e, mais uma vez, - Obrigada.

 

_I know there are millions of miles in between our hearts_   
_But I will come running for you I don't care how far_

 

Clarke está literalmente com a banda. Depois de algumas horas andando nos bastidores ela havia encontrado os caras da banda, que com choque ela ficou sabendo que era a banda contratada que tocava com a Adele e havia chegado antes para se preparar. Estavam todos espalhados no camarim arranjado com uns instrumentos tocando por diversão. Acostumados à rotina acelerada das casas de show, uma festa de pessoas da elite era pura férias.

Todos receberam de braços abertos a garota sexy de jaqueta de couro e óculos escuros que chegou cantando com sua voz rouca. Nem mesmo Indra notou a presença de Clarke entre eles quando passou para checar. É um bom disfarce enquanto a festa começa a encher a espera das noivas.

 

_And then there she was like double cherry pie_   
_Yeah, there she was like disco Super Fly_

O show vai começar cedo, uma abertura para receber os convidados à festa em grande estilo. É óbvio que Nia Azgeda precisa causar. Não seria uma festa sua se um show de Adele não fosse a entrada.

Quando começa, Clarke consegue se infiltrar no pequeno palco com a banda. É a única forma que ela encontra de ver a festa. Agora entre os vestidos lustrosos e smokings elegantes, sua calça jeans barata e jaqueta de couro se destacariam. O único lugar onde ela se encaixava despercebida era entre os músicos da banda. Não despercebida para eles, é claro. Assim que entra no palco Adele coloca os olhos nela e olha para os outros em busca de uma explicação. Metade apenas sorri, metade dá de ombros. Não importa, o show deve continuar.

As luzes se acendem. O ambiente separado para dança é outro, o azul das estrelas foi substituído por um tom roxo que cerca os convidados, envolvendo o espaço por completo e iluminando árvores artesanais que fazem a divisão da área. É como se estivessem em uma floresta encantada e o palco é que é o centro das atenções.

Mas não para Clarke.

Clarke segura firme o triângulo que alguém colocou em sua mão, tocando aleatoriamente, porque não faz ideia de quando deve entrar e ele está claramente desconectado do resto do som. Ela fica na ponta dos pés para poder ver os convidados. Assim que a música começa há um silêncio completo.

 

_Hello_

_It's me_

 

Ela vê o exato momento em que Lexa levanta a cabeça para olhar o palco. Um sorriso distraído no rosto mesmo depois de sua conversa ser interrompida. Ela usa um terno completamente branco. Os cabelos presos para trás em uma trança intrincada, uma versão muito melhor da que ela costuma fazer às pressas de manhã. A única cor é na taça em sua mão. Vermelho.

Lexa reconhece Clarke.

Atrás da cantora. Perdida no meio das músicas. Nas sombras.

Ela reconhece Clarke.

 

_Hello from the other side_   
_I must've called a thousand times_

 

Lexa não foge. Não a princípio.

Ela avança para perto do palco. Levada pelo magnetismo estranho que esteve lá desde o primeiro dia. Sem nem perceber que havia saído dos fundos e se misturado ao aglomerado aos pés da cantora.

 

_I'm sorry_   
_For everything that I've done_   
_But when I call you never_   
_Seem to be home_

 

Clarke não podia fazer o mesmo. Ela queria atravessar o palco e se juntar ao público. Ela queria ir até Lexa. Mas até mesmo ela sabia que era arriscado demais. Você não simplesmente pula do palco no meio de um casamento e rouba a noiva... _certo_? Não. O que ela estava fazendo ali era loucura demais, é claro, mas era o contrário de arriscado.

Essa é coisa sobre loucura. Quando você já perdeu tudo, a insanidade é coragem, não imprudência.

 

_I was wondering if after all these years_   
_You'd like to meet_   
_To go over_   
_Everything_

 

Nia surge do nada ao lado de Lexa. Ela não vê Clarke. Ela nem deve saber que Clarke existe. Os olhos da Rainha de Gelo estão capturados pelo espetáculo.

Clarke vê. Ela vê o modo que Lexa fica tensa quando Nia se aproxima. (Por causa de Nia? Por causa de Clarke?) Vê o modo como elas não se tocam. O modo como os lábios de Lexa se transformam em uma linha fina e, pela primeira vez desde que a percebeu no palco, ela desvia o olhar. Não para Nia. Para qualquer lugar, menos Nia.

 

_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_   
_But I ain't done much healing_

 

Clarke sente a vontade de proteger Lexa explodir em seu peito. Lexa sempre foi aquela que assustava as pessoas com apenas um olhar, mas sempre era Clarke que as colocava para correr de verdade. Mas agora, do que ela protegeria Lexa?

De quem?

 

_Hello from the outside_   
_At least I can say that I've tried_   
_To tell you I'm sorry_   
_For breaking your heart_

 

Nia captura a atenção de Lexa, e sorri para ela. Lexa sorri de volta. Ela diz algo. Nia responde. Elas não parecem estar brigando. Nia segura o braço de Lexa e fala algo em seu ouvido. Em seguida Lexa vai embora, desaparecendo no meio da multidão que agora se acumulava na frente do palco, e some além das luzes roxas.

 

_It's no secret_   
_That the both of us_   
_Are running out of time_

 

Não é fácil encontrar Lexa. Clarke desce do palco no meio de uma música, precisa perder tempo precioso andando pelos bastidores enquanto pensa em uma forma de entrar na festa despercebida. Em suas andanças entre bandejas apressadas ela encontra uma área de vestiário, onde arranja um terno (eles eram azul da cor das estrelas no salão principal, talvez para não confundir com o branco da noiva) e troca de roupa. No caminho rouba para si uma bandeja cheia de coquetéis e, pronto, ela está invisível. Essa é só a primeira parte.

Agora ela tem que dar a sorte de encontrar Lexa ainda na festa.

Ela não iria embora do próprio casamento, certo?

Ver Clarke não faria ela voltar tão atrás assim... né?

 

_So let's get drunk on our tears_   
_And God, tell us the reason_

 

Além dos salões decorados para festa há uma área particular para os noivos. Lexa nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que gostava de festas, não seria a noite de seu casamento que mudaria algo. (não é verdade, ela sabia alguém que poderia ter mudado isso) Então fez questão especial de ter um lugar calmo onde poderia ficar por um tempo sem precisar lidar com convidados. Nia não havia gostado nenhum segundo disso. Sua família havia construído seu reinado negociando mais do que em escritórios fechados. Eram nos eventos que os verdadeiros acordos surgiam. Ela também não esperava que a noite de seu casamento fosse uma exceção. Mas então, Lexa já havia cedido em absolutamente tudo, Nia não encontrou forças para negar isso.

Agora Lexa se encontrava na varanda do segundo andar de sua área privada. O ambiente era completamente outro. O sol forte do dia, um céu azul claro e o mar a perder de vista. Uma paisagem que não foi composta pensando em como ressaltar suas roupas. Ali Lexa era apenas um pontinho indiscernível no mapa. Era assim que ela queria estar.

_Who are we_   
_Just a speck of dust within the galaxy_   
_Woe is me_   
_If we're not careful, turns into reality_


	2. And God, tell us the reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tudo o que Clarke quer é uma segunda chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É AMANHÃ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Don't you dare_   
_Let our best memories bring you sorrow_   
_Yesterday, I saw a lion kiss a deer_

 

Fofoca.

O veículo de informação mais rápido que existe.

Foi assim que Clarke a encontrou. Ela não deveria estar ali, nenhum garçom deveria chegar até aquela parte, era fora dos limites para qualquer um que não fosse da família. E, naquele momento, já tinha se espalhado os boatos de que Lexa não queria que ninguém a perturbasse.

Nesse ponto já era tarde demais para esse tipo de coisa impedir Clarke.

 

_Please see me_   
_Reaching out for someone I can't see_

 

Ela encara o segurança que bloqueia a porta, um homem bem mais alto e largo do que Clarke, que a olha de cima com uma expressão irritada.

\- Ninguém tem permissão para entrar.  
\- A bebida dela tem. - Clarke diz indicando a garrafa na bandeja, então pensa melhor e muda de tática, olhando para baixo como se tivesse nervosa. – Por favor, me deixa fazer o meu trabalho. Eu não estou mais feliz que você. Você viu como ela olha pra pessoas? Eu preciso desse emprego.

Antes mesmo de terminar a falar ela sabe que seu tom inseguro havia surtido efeito. Os ombros do homem haviam relaxado. Ele dá um passo atrás e olha em volta para se certificar de que não há mais ninguém por perto.

\- Tá bom, mas vai rápido.  
\- Sim, senhor. Obrigada por me salvar dessa.

Ela pisca pra ele antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

 

_It's hunting season_   
_And the lambs are on the run_   
_Searching for meaning_

 

Antes da varanda há uma sala de estar espaçosa. Clarke deixa a bandeja sobre uma mesinha e, pensando melhor, retorna e toma um gole da garrafa. Faz uma pausa no espelho. A cor azul do paletó realça o azul de seus olhos, e Lexa sempre gostou deles. Ela decide abrir os primeiros botões da camisa branca por baixo. Dessa vez ela se sente mal por usar o truque, porque ela sabe que vai funcionar, porque ela sabe que isso não deveria ser uma sedução barata. Mas, então, é Lexa. E ela dirigiu por horas em estradas desconhecidas pra chegar até ali.

Não é mais tentativa e erro.

Ela precisa vencer.

O coração dela está acelerado. Clarke para na porta, pensando em como abordar a situação, ela vem pensando isso a viagem inteira. Já fez e refez o encontro inúmeras vezes nas últimas horas. Em nenhuma das vezes era em uma sacada vazia. Em nenhuma delas Lexa estava apoiada sobre a mureta olhando o mar como se pudesse encontrar ali a resposta para seus problemas, o que em parte é culpa da própria Clarke. (mas tudo é culpa de Clarke, afinal)

E, em nenhuma das vezes, era Lexa quem falava primeiro.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Lexa pergunta sem virar. Clarke é pega de surpresa, mas toma isso como um convite para se aproximar.  
\- Você vai se casar. Eu acho que não fazia sentido se eu não tivesse aqui. - Clarke diz usando seu bom humor. Forçado demais. Errado demais. Essa era uma das falas que ela treinou no caminho e, _wow_ , não poderia ter soado mais errado em voz alta.

Lexa vira para Clarke.

 

_I thought I saw you out there crying_   
_I thought I heard you call my name_   
_I thought I heard you out there crying_   
_Just the same_

 

Clarke não vê o rosto maquiado cuidadosamente de uma noiva. Ela vê o que está por baixo. As olheiras. A cicatriz perto da maçã do rosto que ela tem desde um incidente no treino de taekwondo. Os olhos cheios de mágoa.

\- Você não deveria estar aqui. - Lexa diz, e não faz o menor esforço para fingir que está sob controle. Isso faz Clarke dar um passo para trás.  
\- Eu- Desculpa. - ela diz. - Desculpa, Lexa. Eu não deveria pedir desculpa, eu não estou pedindo desculpa... Na verdade, eu estou. Mas não pelo que eu fiz. Isso é minha culpa. Desculpa pelo que eu acabei de falar.  
\- Como você entrou aqui? - Lexa pergunta ignorando tudo, seus olhos caem na roupa que Clarke está usando, eles estão cegos de raiva. Ela apenas repara no uniforme dos garçons. - Eu vou chamar a segurança.  
\- Lexa, me escuta, por favor. Você não pode se casar.  
\- Sim, eu posso.

Nesse ponto, na imaginação de Clarke, elas estariam se beijando. Elas estariam em alguma parede nos fundos, Clarke pressionaria o corpo contra o de Lexa e murmuraria o quanto sentiu sua falta. Ou elas estariam no conversível, de mãos dadas, rindo da fuga inesperada. Ou elas estariam na água do mar se beijando com força o bastante por todas as vezes que elas deixaram de fazer por serem idiotas demais. Até havia uma versão em que Lexa daria um soco nela - Clarke merecia o soco - e então a puxaria e a beijaria até não restar mais raiva.

Em nenhuma das possibilidades era tarde demais. Não poderia ser.

Era.

É.

\- Eu precisava de tempo. - Clarke murmura, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, sem forças para encontrar uma direção.  
\- Eu preciso da minha vida de volta.  
\- Eu te am- Eu ainda. - é tudo o que Clarke consegue dizer. - Eu _ainda_.  
\- Eu vou casar hoje. Você não tem o direito de vir aqui. Isso é falta de respeito, Clarke. Isso nunca termina. Você nunca acha que já se aproveitou o bastante.  
\- Mas é porque não terminou, Lexa.  
\- Você está só se enganando, Clarke. Você não vê? O que quer que fosse que a gente tinha acabou.

 

_Can't erase this, can't delete this_   
_I don't need this, I can't handle it_

 

O peito de Clarke parecia estar sendo rachado ao meio. Essas palavras Lexa nunca usou antes. Elas tiveram sua boa porção de briga, como todo relacionamento saudável, mas não isso.

\- Não é isso que eu sinto. – Clarke diz.  
\- Bem, não é o que pareceu quando você continuou com a sua vida e não atendeu nenhuma das minhas ligações.  
\- Você me machucou, Lexa. Você sabe disso.  
\- É, eu sei. E olha onde nós estamos agora.

Na varanda de um resort de alta classe diante de uma vista de cartão postal. O tipo de lugar que as pessoas colocam como foto de fundo de tela porque sabem que é a única forma que elas poderão ver aquela paisagem na vida inteira. Elas deveriam estar em um dos iates que navegam perto da costa, vendo a cidade ficar para trás enquanto elas vão em direção ao horizonte, as mãos dadas em vitória quando os créditos descem. Não é um mal lugar para estar.

Nem de perto tão ruim quanto estar entre a sua ex por quem você ainda tem sentimentos e a noiva dela. Tipo Clarke fica assim que Nia entra na sala privada.

 

_You can't light a fire, if the candle's melted_   
_No you don't have to love me_

 

\- Está tudo bem? - Nia pergunta olhando com receio entre Clarke e Lexa. - Gustus me chamou...  
\- Está. - Lexa a interrompe, cruzando com Clarke ao voltar para a sala de estar. Ela sorri para Nia. É um sorriso novo. Ele não mostra o menor sinal do que acabou de acontecer. Lexa parece genuinamente feliz ao ver Nia e beija-la nos lábios. - Essa moça está me dando dicas sobre as região. Eu já vou voltar, babe. - e ela beija Nia de novo para conforta-la.

Clarke não sabe qual é a pior parte. O beijo ou o "babe" no final. A Lexa que ela conhecia ria desse tipo de coisa - e na única vez que Clarke falou, Lexa a fitou como se ela tivesse dito que matou alguém. E então tinha a forma como Nia olhava para Lexa depois do beijo. Nenhum olhar gelado ou possessivo como Clarke desejava que fosse. Nia parecia feliz com o pequeno gesto de carinho e, conforme seus olhos analisavam a expressão de Lexa, a preocupação transparecia.

Ela também enxergava além da maquiagem.

 

_Unkiss me, untouch me_   
_Untake this heart_

 

Nia se despediu e saiu novamente antes mesmo que Clarke pudesse reagir. Durante toda essa interação ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar na varanda.

\- Tudo o que eu queria, - Clarke diz quando reencontra as palavras, - era uma nova chance.  
\- Eu também. - Lexa murmura em resposta, sem olhar para Clarke. - E eu meio que eu encontrei uma.

Clarke não ouviu os passos de Lexa se afastando e o barulho da porta fechando. Ela estava muito concentrada no barulho do próprio mundo se estilhaçando para ouvir o resto.

Talvez tenha sido sorte, talvez tenha sido azar. O futuro diria qual seria o resultado de ficar sozinha no quarto com a garrafa cheia que ela carregou até ali mais cedo. O que era certo é que assim que a primeira esvaziou, assaltar o bar no canto da sala de estar não havia sido apenas fruto do acaso.

Clarke está sendo fraca outra vez. Ela não consegue lidar com a dor estranha dentro de seu peito. Ela precisa de algo para anestesiar.

Clarke sabe que isso nunca ajuda.

Mas, então, ela também sabia que poderia ter terminado assim quando entrou no carro. E ela dirigiu até Polis de qualquer forma.

_So let's get drunk on our tears_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confesso que eu fiquei chocada com a Lexa no fim desse capítulo. COMO ASSIM? POR QUE VOCÊ FAZ ISSO? Eu sei que fui que escrevi, mas não lembrava disso. 
> 
> E pergunta: alguém conta isso como angst? Fiquei na dúvida na hora de colocar a tag.


	3. Try to tell you stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o capítulo que seu a classificação M, mas eu não sei, E COM ESSAS IMAGENS E VÍDEOS E COISAS DE THE 100 SAINDO EU NÃO SEI MAIS NADA QUEM EU SOU

Woke _up sweating from a dream_  
 _With a different kind of feeling_

 

\- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? - Lexa pergunta ao encontrar Clarke na sala horas depois. Mas por precaução, ela diz novamente para Gustus que não quer se incomodada e dessa vez tranca a porta. Lexa se prepara para continuar o sermão quando vê que Clarke está sentada no chão perto do balcão cercada por garrafas e nem se deu conta de que não está mais sozinha. - Clarke. - ela diz, dessa vez preocupada.

Lexa corre até onde ela está e ajuda a levanta-la, o que não é inteiramente fácil quando Clarke se joga em seus braços.

 

_All day long my heart was beating_   
_Searching for the meaning_

 

\- Eu sabia que você ia voltar, Lexa. - Clarke diz, beijando seu pescoço.  
\- Eu não voltei. Clarke, pare. - Lexa tenta se afastar de Clarke e consegue encosta-la contra o balcão mantendo a distância de um braço entre elas, sem poder ir muito longe com medo de que ela caia.  
\- Eu não quero parar. - Clarke tenta alcançar Lexa e, de algum modo, consegue. Ela a abraça e beija direto sua boca, Lexa precisa se esforçar para afasta-la novamente.  
\- Eu vou chamar o segurança para te levar daqui.

 

_No more guessing who_   
_Looking back now I know it was always you, always you_

 

\- Não. - Clarke responde, dessa vez séria, longe do tom escorregadio da bebida. Ela fita Lexa nos olhos. - Nós podemos fazer isso só mais uma vez, sabe.  
\- Não, nós não podemos.

Clarke se aproxima, tão firme quanto pode em seus passos incertos, seu corpo por pouco não tocando o de Lexa, que está com a mão plantada no abdômen de Clarke para afasta-la. Clarke fita os lábios de Lexa. Precisa lutar contra o próprio corpo se inclinando. Ela olha novamente Lexa nos olhos. Ela sentiu falta disso. Os olhos verdes tão perto dos seus. Lexa fica consciente de onde sua mão está e tira rapidamente.

\- Mas você quer. - Clarke murmura para ela.  
\- Clarke, eu não vou fazer isso. E você está bêbada.  
\- Eu quero.  
\- Você não está em condições de consentir.  
\- Eu nunca quis consentir nada e aqui estamos nós. - Clarke sorri sem humor, olhando os lábios de Lexa. Ela sente falta deles também. - Sério, Lexa. Eu vim até aqui. Você me abandonou no altar. Me dá alguma coisa.  
\- Você que me abandonou, lembra? Eu pedi pra casar com você. Você disse que não.  
\- É, eu era idiota. - Clarke ri. - Eu ainda sou. Mas agora eu estou aqui, e essa idiota nunca contou pra ninguém por que nós terminamos.

Isso pega Lexa de surpresa. Ela sempre pensou que pelo menos Octavia e Raven saberiam. Ela se sente mal ao se dar conta de que o suporte silencioso que elas davam a Lexa era ingênuo. Elas ainda teriam falado com ela, se soubessem?

 

_But baby there you go again, there you go again_   
_Making me love you_

 

\- Quando eu te pedi em casamento, você não queria pensar no futuro. Foi o que você disse. – Lexa acusa.  
\- Você quer falar? Vamos falar. Você sabe que isso foi sua culpa. Não o casamento, isso foi totalmente eu. Eu não acreditei que fosse sério. Por que uma garota inteligente como você ia querer passar a vida inteira comigo?  
\- Eu te amava.  
\- É, ficou bem claro pelo número de garotas que você comeu enquanto a gente tava namorando. Foram quantas? Eu nunca fiquei sabendo.  
\- Eu sei o que eu fiz, Clarke. Eu não estou feliz por isso. E você nunca me deixou explicar.  
\- Explicar o quê? Eu acho que isso é bem claro. Você era minha namorada, e você vinha e segurava a minha mão sorrindo depois de comer a minha vizinha.  
\- Eu estava com medo de você! - Lexa explode e rapidamente se contém. - _Eu estava com medo de você_. Do que eu sentia por você. Eu estava errada. Eu estava desesperada, depois que você me disse não. Eu pensei que se eu me dividisse, você não teria esse poder sobre mim.  
\- Você comeu a minha vizinha. - Clarke repete acima da voz de Lexa, jogando as palavras na cara dela, seus lábios se esbarrando. - E depois você entrou na minha casa e mentiu pra mim. Pras minhas amigas. E agora eu estou aqui. Depois disso tudo eu ainda estou aqui.

Clarke se afasta de Lexa em direção ao sofá, abrindo os botões da camisa no caminho. Quando termina vira para Lexa novamente.

\- E a única merda que eu estou te pedindo é mais uma vez. Você pode fazer isso, Lexa? - Clarke pergunta, esticando a mão convidando Lexa. - Eu sei que você tem isso em você.

 _Ela nunca nem vai saber, se eu não vou contar_. Clarke pensa, mas sabe que não é assim que vai convencê-la.

Lexa olha o corpo de Clarke. Dessa vez ela vê. E engole em seco.

 

_But baby there you go again, there you go again..._

 

\- Clarke...

\- Nós já fodemos tudo, Lexa. Que diferença faz mais uma vez?

 

Todos os recursos.

Clarke estava disposta a usar todos os recursos.

 

Aquela não é a única verdade, Clarke sabe. Ela está distorcendo as palavras. Virando o jogo. Deixando Lexa sem saída. Ela pode ver a culpa consumindo Lexa. Ela sabe que esse é o seu último recurso.

Mas agora as mãos de Lexa finalmente estão em seu corpo. Lexa a beija. Não como beijou Nia mais cedo, com carinho e respeito, de lábios fechados. Ela pressiona a boca contra a de Clarke. Ela puxa o corpo de Clarke contra o seu. Clarke sentia falta da forma como seus quadris se encaixam. A forma como a mão livre de Lexa sempre encontra o caminho por baixo de seu sutiã. Naquele momento, ela precisa de Clarke tanto quanto Clarke precisa dela.

Clarke a beija de volta. Abrindo a boca para sentir a língua de Lexa na sua, movendo seu quadril contra o dela. Elas mal começaram, mas Clarke já quer mais. Ela se deixa cair no sofá, puxando Lexa consigo, e imediatamente lamenta a falta de contato na nova posição. As duas lutam para tirar as roupas rapidamente. O terno de Lexa branco se mistura ao azul de Clarke no chão.

Elas se encontram.

Pelo menos mais uma vez.

 

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head_   
_Let it all go_

 

 

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body_   
_Like a tattoo_

 

Já se passaram horas. Clarke está deitada no sofá completamente nua, Lexa está sobre ela. Em algum ponto alguém bateu na porta, mas elas estavam gostando demais para poder responder. Elas estão sorrindo. Elas não têm a menor opção sobre o sorriso. Clarke ajeita seu corpo por baixo até que seu quadril esteja na posição certa. Mais uma vez, ela começa a move-lo contra o corpo de Lexa.

\- Clarke... - Lexa murmura, mas já está tensa. Seus olhos fechados com força enquanto sem muito sucesso ela tenta impedir o próprio quadril de mover também. É apenas bom demais. Ela sentiu falta disso. Ela sentiu falta das mãos de Clarke agarrando suas costas como agora. Ela sentiu falta de como seus lábios se encontram facilmente. Clarke a puxa pra si e vira o corpo para ficar por cima.  
\- Você merece isso. - Clarke murmura contra os lábios dela, seu polegar escorregando pelo quadril de Lexa, fazendo-a gemer em resposta.  
\- Eu senti falta disso. - Lexa deixa escapar.

Clarke para e a encara. Há algo sobre os olhos de Lexa, que fazem deles sempre o seu ponto de referência, sem eles Clarke não consegue saber o que Lexa quer dizer. E, agora, eles mostram medo. O desejo ainda está lá, mas o medo é claro. Clarke sente o seu coração afundar.

\- Está tudo bem. - Clarke murmura sem quebrar o olhar. - Eu também.

Clarke beija os lábios de Lexa, o queixo, o pescoço... é tão fácil se perder. Seus corpos reagem rapidamente. Se encolhendo, se expandindo, querendo mais. O contato é a única alternativa e mesmo quando pressionam seus corpos ao máximo ainda há espaço para mais. Lexa está gemendo outra vez. E talvez Clarke tenha esquecido do mundo quando seus lábios encontraram o mamilo de Lexa. Mas então, de algum lugar, ela encontra forças pra parar novamente.

Agora os olhos de Lexa são desespero. Um tipo diferente de medo. Antes que ela possa perguntar, Clarke responde.

\- Eu te amo. - Clarke diz. - Eu te amo, Lexa.

Lexa está completamente desarmada. Seu corpo está cansado. Ela está rendida no sofá. Sua única força é para reagir aos toques de Clarke, porque não é como se ela um dia tivesse aprendido a resistir. Não há nada que ela possa fazer. Ela está, também, perdida no efeito que Clarke tem sobre o seu corpo.

\- Você lembra quando nós fizemos isso na casa da minha mãe? No sofá. - Clarke comenta escaneando os olhos de Lexa com ansiedade, esperando que ela se lembrasse também. É óbvio que Lexa lembra. Ela também lembra desse olhar inocente de Clarke. É como se ela estivesse a beira de completar uma piada, esperando apenas a reação da pessoa para poder completar o final hilário. (nunca era) (Lexa ria mesmo assim) Mas a conversa não faz sentido.

\- É. - Lexa responde com receio. - A sua família inteira estava no andar de cima.

É a resposta certa. Os olhos de Clarke brilham de diversão.

\- Foi quando você falou que me ama pela primeira vez.

\- É claro que eu te amava. - Lexa responde rindo. - Eu estava transando com você mesmo que a sua tia pudesse aparecer a qualquer momento. Eu precisava te amar.

Lexa para de rir quando vê que os olhos de Clarke se arregalaram.

\- O quê? - Lexa pergunta.  
\- Faz isso outra vez. - Clarke pede.  
\- Isso o quê?  
\- Ri.  
\- Ri?

Clarke acena com a cabeça para concordar, olhando Lexa expectante. Lexa não sabe muito bem como reagir.

\- Eu não posso simplesmente rir, Clarke.

Isso faz os ombros de Clarke desabarem e ela relaxar sobre o corpo de Lexa, a cabeça ao lado da dela.

\- Eu senti falta disso. - Clarke passa um polegar pelo queixo de Lexa, brinca de contornar o rosto dela. - De ouvir você rindo.

De você.

Lexa fica apenas em silêncio, de olhos fechados, sentindo o dedo de Clarke em seu rosto, o peso de seu corpo quente e suado sobre o seu, o ar em seu ouvido a cada vez que ela respira.

\- Como a gente resolve isso, Lexa? - Clarke pergunta em um murmuro. Tão baixo que Lexa mal escuta.

_All this time I've been living it up_   
_And every night I'd be falling in love_   
_But I'm finally seeing the light_


	4. This is a new love

_I still don't get it_  
_Cause if you don't know it yet_  
_You'll know that I'm not your enemy, your enemy yeah_  
_Cause I know I lie_

 

Lexa se casou. Foi como o planejado, no entardecer, em uma área especial preparada na beira da praia. O barulho das ondas um sussurro distante abaixo da orquestra que acompanhava o momento. Não havia sanduíche natural, mas a areia ainda assim encontrou seu caminho até os convidados.

Clarke não poderia saber nada disso, porque ela está no conversível de seu pai, vendo da estrada o céu do entardecer se transformar de dourado para uma porção de cores diferentes: verde, roxo, rosa, azul, preto... Como um hematoma.

 

_Forgive me, forgive me, now_  
_Would it kill you to forgive me_

 

Ela gosta de como o vento bagunça seus cabelos. Gosta da sensação de liberdade do ar fresco ao seu redor. Ela não se importa que seus óculos escuros ficaram para trás em algum lugar do vestiário no resort, ela consegue enxergar claro agora.

 

_I was alone but I'm ready to feel_

 

Ela também deixou as roupas antigas para trás. Ela não conseguiu trocar. Ela não conseguiu vestir as mesmas roupas outra vez.

_"Você não pode interromper o casamento dos outros e esperar que as coisas sejam do seu jeito, Clarke"_

O que ela esperava?

Ela não estava esperando algo.

Ou estava?

Não.

Clarke não está pronta pra pensar no futuro. Ainda não.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui termina. Desculpa por esse micro final :( Eu ia até postar junto com o último capítulo, MAS EU NÃO CONSIGO PORQUE ASDJIJDAIJ LEAKS DA FINALE E PRIMEIRO EPISÓDIO NÃO TO BEM. 
> 
> Em outras notícias, eu não tô feliz que essas desgraçadas não ficaram juntas e decidi fazer uma Parte 2 pra tentar consertar isso. A ideia era já estar pronta, mas faz dias que eu tenho escrito E A HISTÓRIA CONTINUA. Eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde vai dar. Só sei que vai ser maior do que Animals, acontece alguns anos depois e Lexa e Clarke são 2 little shit (por falta de melhor descrição). Até lá, estou no twitter pra quem quiser surtar com a 3ª temporada de The 100: @danagrint

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, tem a música da Adele no meio, mas é a única de fora. HUAHAUH 
> 
> Lembre de dar kudos e eu vou ficar feliz de saber a sua opinião. Obrigada por ler <3


End file.
